Kukaya: Troubles Ahead
by animelover276
Summary: Takes place after Shugo Chara love, except we're gonna hear from the Kukaya perspective. Read and Review.
1. Back To Japan

Chapter 1: Back to Japan

**Me: Hey Guys Animelover276 back with another Shugo Chara story. This one is one of the sequels to _Shugo Chara Love _and I'm starting with the second in my list: Kukaya. Now let's hear their story so far:**

**After Graduation, Yaya and Kukai said their final goodbyes before Yaya left for college in England. Kukai, being the depressed hopeless romantic he was, was about to not go to college until Daichi, who was fading, told him that Yaya wouldn't like him to be sad and she wouldn't like him not attending college. So Kukai attended college, for Yaya's sake. Four years later, Yaya was on her way back from England along with Pepe and Candy by her side.**

**Yaya POV**

My family and I were on a plane back to Japan. I saw the sun rise as I woke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Japan soon." I want to text Kukai and tell him that I'm almost there, but then I remember that I can't use my phone when it's on airplane mode. "Isn't this great-dechu?" Pepe asked me. "We're gonna see Kukai and Daichi again-dechu."

"Yeah." I said before I placed a few fingers on my lips. "What is it?" Candy looked puzzled at my expression**(Oh yeah. Yaya's using big girl words now!)**. I stared at the window. "I till remember when we first kissed." I said, thinking about when I kissed him four years ago, when Lulu turned Daichi into a ? Egg. We've been dating ever since: Me and Kukai Souma.

I first met him on my first day at Seiyo High with my friends, Amu-chi and Rima-tan. I didn't know that he had a Chara like I did until Pepe-chan said something. His Chara's name is Daichi, who is his dream to be better at sports. At first, I treated him like a really good friend, but then I started to love him, unsure if he felt the same way. After Daichi was returned to normal, we both confessed and had our second kiss. The first was from when he almost fell off the window ledge and he fell on top of me.

A while later, we landed and we went to the luggage claim to get our bags. "Where are our bags-dechu?" asked Pepe.

"Look." Candy pointed as luggage started to slide around. I saw Mom's bag, Dad's bag, Tsubasa's bag, and then finally, mine. Afterwards, we went to the food court and got some breakfast. It took us a while to leave because Tsubasa wouldn't stop gawking at the video games. So, with the money we had left, we bought him and me some too because I'm not leaving here without anything to take home.

We took a cab and started to drive out of the airport. I took my phone off of airplane mode and started to text Kukai.

_To: Kukai  
From: Yaya_

_Hey I just got off of the plane and we're heading back home. Tell Daichi and the others we said hi. I'll visit you soon so get ready my sporty jock ^_^_

I pressed send and started to play _Candy Crush Saga_, with Tsubasa watching of course, and he played a few levels while I looked out of the window, waiting and hoping to see Kukai's smiling face. I miss you so much Kukai. I miss your face, your touch, and your kisses too. I miss everything about you and I can't wait to see you again.

"Oh Daichi."

I looked in my lap and saw Candy fantasizing about Daichi again. "There she goes again-dechu." said Pepe as she facepalmed. I giggled before Tsubasa gave me my phone back. "You got a text too." he said. I quickly got off of _Candy Crush Saga_ and saw if Kukai texted me back.

_To: Yaya  
From Kukai_

_I miss everything about you and I can't wait to see you again. Daichi flipped out when I told him that you were coming back. Hey can I get that special treat when you get back?_

I smiled as I texted him _As you wish_, and pressed send. Then I got another text.

_To: Yaya  
From: John Smith**(OH YEAH! DOCTOR WHO BABY! XD)**_

_Hey Yaya when are you coming back to England?_

_To: John Smith  
From: Yaya_

_NEVER!_

I slammed my phone shut and waited for Kukai to text back. John Smith was a guy at my college who all of the girls fell for, but he only had eyes set on me. Oh will Kukai be pissed off when he hears that the bastard kissed me on our last year. THAT BASTARD JOHN STOLE TEN KISSES! TEN OF THEM! And to think he almost raped me in the middle of the night that one time.

I have much to tell Kukai.

I heard my phone buzz and saw Kukai text me back.

_To: Yaya  
From: Kukai_

_Great. Where are you now?_

_To: Kukai  
From: Yaya_

_Well we gotta move back in, but Mom and Dad are gonna take care of that. Tsubasa's going back to his friend's house and Mom and Dad said I could go wherever._

I sent it and waited for him. We arrived home and the moving truck was already there waiting for us. As I said, Mom and Dad helped move in, Tsubasa went to his friend's house, and I went over to Kukai's. I was surprised that the door was open so I crept in. I tip-toed upstairs and saw Kukai in his room, working at his desk. I crept up behind him, covered his eyes, and said "Guess who?"

"Hmmmm." He sighed. "Is it Hinamori?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Is it a girl?"

"You're close?" He thought again before saying "Is it my cute girlfriend who brightens my day?"

"Aw how sweet." I removed my hands and he looked up. He turned around, stood up, and kissed me. "How was England?"

"It was great." I said before another kiss. "But the only thing missing was you." Kukai cupped my cheeks. "The only thing I hated about college was not being with you." He kissed me again and this time, he pinned me to the bed. His hands went down to my skirt while mine went to the waistband of his pants. Since it's been like what four years, we've been craving each other's touch. Finally it's Kukai instead of that damn John Smith. Kukai's kisses instead of John's, his touch instead of John's, his everything instead of John's.

I'm back home, where I belong.

**Me: Hi guys. I hoped you liked that first chapter. And yes I love Doctor Who(Well David Tennant actually XD). Stay tuned for chapter 2: The Beach part 1.**


	2. The Beach Part 1

Chapter 2: The Beach Part 1

**Yaya POV**

The next morning, I woke up in Kukai's arms, trying to remember what happened the day before. Oh yeah, I came back here to Japan, Mom and Dad unpacked, and then I went to Kukai's place, and that was it. Kukai turned on his back and let our a soft snore. I let out a small giggle as I traced a finger down his shirtless chest and kissed his cheek. It's good to be back in his arms again. I missed everything about him. I turned back to him. "He's cute when he's asleep." I said.

"You're adorable when you're asleep." I heard him mutter before I saw green eyes flash open. He gave me a smirk before cupping one of my cheeks and kissing me. His mouth moved from mine as he went down to my neck and started to kiss the sensitive spot there.

"Kukai."

One hand traveled down my body until it was tangled with the lace of my panties**(Good God I am perverted)**. Two of my fingers walked over him before they grabbed the waistband of his boxers**(I LOVE MY LIFE! ^_^)**. Kukai's lips let go of my neck. "Do you want this?" he whispered.

"Do you?" I asked him. I believe he does. I could feel his cock poking me through its cage. Kukai kissed my neck again. "Give it to me." he muttered before pulling my panties down my legs. They slid out of the covers and onto the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist, not letting go of his boxers. When I felt him poking at my entrance, I moaned. I unwrap my legs and as soon as I started to pull down the last piece of clothing he has on, the phone rang.

We both stopped.

We just laid there, staring at each other, waiting for one of us to answer it, but we didn't move. We didn't make a sound. The phone stopped ringing, then it rang again. Finally, Kukai was the one who got out of bed and went down the hall, where I heard the phone stop ringing. Five minutes later, he came back and crawled in bed. "Now where were we?" He asked. He slid down his boxers and threw them aside.

I got a look at his cock. Dear God he was huge! Can that even fit!?**(Uh yeah)** He was about to enter me until I said "Wait Kukai." He raised an eyebrow. I closed my legs and sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because this has gotten a bit rushed." I said. "I just got home yesterday and now you want me for the sex." He hugs me from behind. "I don't want you only for the sex." he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said while placing a hand on his cheek. "But maybe we should back away from this. Only for a while." He nods, and starts to pull his clothes back on while I did the same. We both didn't speak even when we ate breakfast. Why? Why did I turn that down? Why did I when I was craving for it so much for four years!? I stared at my empty plate and Kukai threw it in the trash. He was about to walk out of the room until I pulled on his shirt. "Hey Kukai. I'm sorry about earlier. I really am."

He gives me a smile. "I know." He said. "I should be the one apologizing. When I saw you, I couldn't control myself. I was just. . . . . . craving to touch you." I kiss him while stuffing two of my fingers into his back pockets. "I know. You can touch me, but we'll have our time." His smile widened. "I like to hear that." I gave him a smile before kissing him again. We both grab our bags and walk out the door to the park, with the Charas.

* * *

When we got there, I saw Rima-tan and Nagi. "Hey you guys!" I called while waving. They both turned this way. "Yaya?"

"I'm back." I said with a smile. I put this morning's event behind me. Kukai and I will have our time. Just you wait. I saw Amu-chi and Tadase walked over and I hug them. "Amu-chi!"

"Good to see you too." She said. "Now let go. I can't breathe." Ran suggested we all went to the beach, so that's where we're going.

* * *

When we get there, we each go to our changing rooms. Miki did her magic and we were all in the cutest swimsuits on the planet. "I gotta get to the boys." she said while flying out. "She probably wanted to go see Kiseki." said Ran.

"That's our Miki." said Su. After we got out of the changing rooms, we started to head towards they beach. Kukai and I went surfing, and everyone else went somewhere else. Since we got bored of surfing, Kukai and I went for a dive, but we stayed close for protection.

I was amazed at all of the cool fish and coral. In fact so amazed, I actually almost drowned, so I went back to the surface and saw the sun starting to set. "Hey Kukai!" I called out. "It's time to go back!" I didn't get a response. Maybe he already went back to the beach house. I got out of the water and saw the others. "Hey do you guys know where Kukai is?" I asked.

"No why?" asked Rima-tan.

"I can't find him anywhere." I said before I saw a crowd. I shove through the crowd and saw an unconscious Kukai on the ground with a few lifeguards around him. He had a deep gash across his leg and I almost puked at the large sight of blood.

* * *

After a lot of explaining, I got Kukai back to the others when I saw him clutching onto something. "What's that?" I asked.

"Just a little thing I got from the shark." he smirked**(For those who are confused, Kukai got attacked by a shark. Just be glad he didn't lose anything)**. I unfolded his hand and saw a shark tooth.

When we got to the beach house, Amu-chi and Tadase went to watch the sun set, Rima-tan and Nagi were watching a movie, and I was taking care of Kukai. Well not really taking care of him. "You need anything?" I asked after another kiss. I heard our stomachs growl and I giggle. "I get the message." I said while heading towards the kitchen.

**Kukai POV**

When Yaya left the room, I immediately unwrap the bandage on my leg. The gash was healed, but it left a scar that should fade in a while. I turn back to the doorway.

Yaya I wish I could tell you my secret, but I'm afraid of how you'll react.

**Me: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out how to end this chapter. And I'm sorry for adding that little scene at the beginning. I couldn'****t help myself. Sorry to those who can't handle pervy stuff. Stay tuned for The Beach Part 2.**


	3. The Beach Part 2

Chapter 3: The Beach Part 2

**Yaya POV**

I woke up the next morning only to see that I wasn't alone. Kukai had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his chest. It's been a while since I felt his warmth, and I missed it too. He moaned and woke up. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long." I muttered. "How's your leg?"

"Barely feel the pain."

I smile. "That's good." I sit up and stare out of the window. I'm still thinking about yesterday morning, when I got back, and I feel bad. I clutch the bed sheet. I still don't get it; I turned down his touch: _Kukai's_ touch of all things, just when I was craving it so much.

I shook my head. There's no point in thinking about it, Yaya. You said so yourself that you two will get the chance so don't worry about it. But I have my reasons on turning it down.

"Thinking about yesterday?"

Kukai sat up and hugged me from behind. "Yeah." He kissed my cheek. "Forget about it. I'm not mad okay? You said so yourself, we'll have our time." I nodded with a smile. As soon as I started to get up, he grabs my arm. "No morning kiss?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Oh damn it how could I forget? I never forget the morning kiss. God I am out of sorts. I shook my head. "Sorry. Not in the mood." And I walk out of the room, without letting Kukai see my tears.

**Kukai POV**

What in the hell is going on? Pepe and Candy flew after her and I just sat on the bed, dumbstruck after what happened. "What's up with Yaya?" Daichi asked me.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked. He flew after the girls while I threw on a shirt and ran after them. I found Yaya sitting in the living room, crying about God knows what, and Pepe and Candy were trying to calm her down. "At least he's not dead-dechu." Pepe was saying. "Stop blaming yourself-dechu!"

"How can I?" Yaya asked her.

"You can try to forget about it." Candy suggested. Yaya snapped. "How can I forget about what happened!? Kukai could have died!"

"But he's alive-dechu!" Now Pepe was screaming. Yaya stared at the floor. "I should die."

"Why the hell would you say that?" Now I butted in. Yaya was about to run out of the room until I stopped her. "What's on your mind?" I asked. "Or you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"I trust you."

"Then tell me why you're acting like this." I pulled her into a hug. "Please. I need to know." Yaya hugged me back. "It's what happened to you yesterday." She said. "You know, the shark attack."

I wanted to slap her so hard. _That's_ why she's so upset? "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

Okay, now I really want to slap her. "I mean it Yaya."

"And I'm telling you that's the truth."

Then I really did slap her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Kukai Souma!" All of the Charas yelled. Yaya stared at me, tears rolling down her face now. "That's why you're so bent out of shape?" I asked. "What the hell goes on in your head?"

"But Kukai-"

"Forget about it!" I shouted. "You can't let that bring you down, alright? I don't want you dead."

"What would you do if you were me!?" She asked. "Wouldn't you be worried!?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't blame myself for what happened." I said. "I wouldn't be that weak-hearted." Damn it why did I say that? She stared at me with wide teary eyes. "So you think I'm weak?" She asked me.

"No I-" I don't know what to say. Damn it I blew it. Won't the others be pissed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No that's it." She turned around. "It's fine to call me weak. That's true isn't it?"

"Yaya you're not weak."

"You're just saying that." She walked out of the room, and her Charas slapped me before going after her. "You blew it." said Daichi.

"I blew it." I said before sighing and going back to my room.

* * *

Later that day, I saw Hinamori and Mashiro stomp towards me with glares. Hinamori slapped me and said "What the hell did you say to Yaya!?"

Mashiro slapped me too. "More importantly why did you say it to her!?" She yelled. Now how the hell did I know that these two are also pissed off at me? "Damn it why am I getting slapped?"

"That doesn't matter!" Hinamori yelled. "Just tell us what you said to Yaya!" Tadase and Fujisaki joined them, confused about why she was yelling. I sighed and stared out of the window. "I didn't mean to say that to her." I said. "Go tell her that."

"Why don't you tell her yourself!?" Mashiro and Hinamori stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

**Amu POV**

"What just happened?" Tadase-kun asked us. I huffed my breath. "Kukai and Yaya had a fight." I said as we made our way back to the living room. "According to Yaya, Kukai called her weak."

"What the hell!?" the boys said.

**Kukai POV**

The sun started to set and Yaya was still pissed off. She wouldn't talk to me during dinner, and the girls gave me death glares. Hinamori even tried to stab me with a fork and Mashiro tried to stab me with a knife.

I went back to my room and stared at the hand I slapped Yaya with. "Why did I do that?" I asked. "I'm such an idiot." Instead of going to my room, I went to Yaya's. I slowly opened the door and saw her crying on a pillow. When she saw me, she threw that same pillow at me. "Go away!" She yelled. I caught the pillow and closed the door behind me. "I'm here to talk, not yell at you again."

"I don't wanna." Her Charas gave me death glares as I approached the bed and sat next to her. "Go away." I sighed. "Guess we'll do this the hard way." I pin her to the bed as fast as I can and kiss her. She started to scream and her Charas were about to help her until Daichi held them back. "You want us to sit here and watch Kukai-tan hurt her-dechu!?" Pepe asked.

"He has his reasons." Daichi said to her. Yaya glared at me. "Get off."

"No." I said before kissing her again, and she kept screaming in my mouth. I bite her neck hard and she lets out a shorter scream. "Kukai stop it."

"Not until you let me explain."

"You'll still bite me." She moaned. I stopped. "No I won't." I said. "I promise. Will you listen if I say that?" She froze for a sec before nodding. "Good." I give the bitemark a gentle kiss before sitting up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't myself."

"But why did you call me weak?" She sat in my lap and traced a finger down my chest. "I meant it in a good way." I sighed. "Yaya, being weak isn't a bad thing. It tells you that you have to be strong." She stared at me with tears in her eyes. "So don't think about that suicidal crap, okay?" Now tears were rolling down her face as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She said.

"Come on." I said with another sigh. "I didn't say all that just to make you cry. Hinamori and Mashiro will have my head." I hugged her and wiped her tears. "Cheer up okay?" I asked with a grin. "Now where's that kiss I've been wanting?" Out of nowhere, Yaya cupped my cheeks and kissed me as hard as she could. I think of this as a sorry kiss.

I fall back on the bed as the kiss went on**(No this will not turn into a lemon. I'm controlling my pervy mind for once)**. We gasp for air and she kisses me again. I guess she's that desperate for me. "Kukai."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow with one eye closed. I heard a giggle. "I love you." I pull her closer. "I love you more."

"I don't think you love me as much as I love you." She teased.

"Oh so you don't think I love you?"

"No I know you do. It's just not as strong as mine."

"Oh brother." The Charas said in unison.

**Me: Hi you guys. Yeah I know this chapter wanted you guys to punch me in the face because Yaya and Kukai had a fight but at least they made up right? Stay tuned for chapter 4: John Smith**


	4. John Smith

Chapter 4: John Smith

**Yaya POV**

We left the Beach House the next day, and Kukai and I started to unpack at home. The red mark on my cheek was fading, but Kukai still felt guilty about slapping me, because he was avoiding me. I know he got slapped because the red mark on his cheek turned into a bruise. Both of us are still feeling guilty about the fight we had., and the Charas tried to talk us out of it, but nothing worked.

After unpacking, I was on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of our fight were still in my head. Maybe I'll feel better if I took a nap. I slowly closed my eyes, and out of nowhere, fell asleep.

* * *

_I was walking down a dark hallway, unable to see where I was going. Where am I going? That's the real question. I stop to think, but fail. My brain feels like mush. I have no idea what's going on, but I have a feeling that there's something I need to do. Now let's see. I try thinking back to before I came back to Japan, but nothing came up. It's like I lost all of my memories from England._

_I keep walking down the hallway, getting a weird feeling in my gut. This hallway seems endless. I start to get dizzy and out of nowhere, I vomit and cough up blood all over the floor. "What the." I manage to say before I vomit again. I froze for a second. Is there something. . . . . inside of me? I try to ignore the pain as I kept walking only to walk into a room with a single couch. I fall on the couch and stare at the ceiling. "What's happening to me?" I asked._

_"I thought you would know."_

_I turned around and saw Kukai at the doorway. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Don't lie to me." He growled, and I shut up. I'm scared; What did I do to get him so mad? "What did I do?" I asked, still scared. He looked up with a glare, and tears rolled down his face. "How could you betray me?" he asked._

_"I would never-"_

_"I saw you with Kairi!" He yelled, shutting me up again. "And you. . . ." He paused before punching the wall. "Slept with him." I leaned back. I slept with Kairi? That kind of explains the weird feeling. Wait does that mean. . . . . . . I'm pregnant with his kid? No I can't! This can't be real! I pinch my cheek, and realized that this wasn't a dream. "No." I can't believe this. I saw a knife slide out of his sleeve. "Normally I would be happy." He said. "But since it's his kid."_

_He stepped closer, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and that's where Kukai stabbed the knife. "I'm sorry I had to do this." He said as I started to get dizzy. "But I'd rather have you dead than let you have his kids." I feel him bite my neck hard and I scream, hoping someone would stop him._

_But no one came, and I was alone with him._

_"Kukai stop!" I yelled, but he just bit harder. It feels like my neck is snapping in half, and blood kept running down my body. I claw the armchair and my neck snaps. I went limp, and Kukai let me fall to the ground. He grabbed the knife and walked out of the room._

"Yaya wake up!"

My eyes snapped open while tears rolled down my face. I turned and saw Kukai and the Charas staring at me with worried faces. I cry as I hugged him tightly. Still shocked, he hugged me back. "What happened?" I don't want to talk about it. It was too cruel. "Was it that bad?" I nodded. "It was dark." I started. "I kept having this weird feeling and I walked into a room. And you came in, looking mad, and you asked me why I betrayed you."

"Why did I ask that?"

I clutched his sleeve. "You said that I. . . . slept with Kairi." He tightened his grip on my waist. "And said that I was pregnant with his child. And then you said that you would rather have me die than let me have his kids." As the dream comes back to my head, I start to cry again. "What did I do next?"

"You stabbed me, and bit my neck so hard that it snapped. After grabbing your knife, you left the room, and left my dead body on the floor." Now he's heard enough. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me as hard as he could. "Are you saying I killed you?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded with tears still rolling down my face. "It's the worst thing that could ever happen."

Kukai kissed me again while wiping my tears. "It'll be okay." he said while hugging me. We heard a knock on the front door and we both went to answer it. I opened the door and saw the one and only, John Smith run up and kiss me RIGHT IN FRONT OF KUKAI!**(That makes 11 kisses he stole from Yaya)** We both broke apart. "Yaya my love I have come for you!" He said proudly before pushing Kukai away. "We're trying to have a moment here. Please excuse us."

"The hell!?" Kukai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"John what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me as though I was crazy. "I've come to take you back to England with me. And then we can discuss our future together." I step back. "Didn't you get my text saying I won't come back?" I asked.

"I thought that someone text that instead of you."

"No that was me." I said before straying closer to Kukai. "Besides I'm taken."

"Yaya who the hell is this?" Kukai asked. I sighed. "Kukai this is my one and only crazy fanboy, John Smith. He went to college with me when I was in England."

"No kidding. His names sounds English enough to me." Kukai said with a bored tone. He places a hand on my waist. "And who in the hell are you!?" John asked.

"My boyfriend and future husband!" I snapped before turning to Kukai. "You'll want to kick his ass when I tell you this."

"And that is?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at John. "This bastard on the floor here." I said pointing to him. "Stole _ten_ kisses from me and almost raped me." I saw fire burn in Kukai's eyes. "John you better run." I advised. "Kukai hates it when someone tries to steal me away from him."

_Chara Change_

John had glasses and something in his hand. "I don't think you wanna mess with me." He said with a smirk as the tip of the thing in his hand glowed blue. "Behold, my sonic screwdriver!"

"Alright then."

_Chara Change_

Their fight went all the way to the backyard, but it looked like Kukai was winning. "How did John Chara Change?" I asked.

"That was me."

I turned and saw a Chara wearing a suit and trench coat. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is David."

"Uh." When the hell did John have a Chara?**(I'm stealing alot of things from Doctor Who?)** I just stared dumbstruck. John never told me he had a Chara. "Uh Yaya-tan maybe we should stop the fight-dechu." Pepe-chan said as she pointed to the backyard. Kukai was one one knee, trying to get back up.

_Chara Change_

With my giant rattle, I got in between them. "That's enough." I said as I helped Kukai to his feet. "John I don't love you; I love Kukai." I turned back to the Time Lord wannabe. "No one can change how I feel. So go back to England and forget about me."

* * *

That night, I was laying in bed while staring out if the window. Kukai crawled in and wrapped his arms around me. "Something wrong?" He asked while kissing my cheek. I shook my head while turning to him. "I just hope that John got my message."

"I hope Kairi gets that message too." He pulls me closer, and I look up. "Something wrong?"

"It about that dream you told me about." As soon as he said this, my eyes widened as the dream came back to me. I hug him tightly. "I won't sleep with Kairi." I reassured. "I promise." Kukai cupped one of my cheeks. "I love you." He pleaded. "Don't ever leave me, got it?"

That same hand wraps around my waist. My hands go to the back of his neck and I kissed him lightly. "I love you."

**Me: So. . . . . . yeah John Smith has now moved to Japan. Whoop de do -_-ll. So what did you guys think of the dream? Seems that it made Kukai and Yaya closer now. Stay tuned for chapter 5: Movie Date.**


End file.
